


[Tiếng Việt] Go Out On A High Note by paperstorm

by mockingjayyy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayyy/pseuds/mockingjayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tác phẩm còn chưa được trau chuốt và một số dòng thì vụng về, nhưng vẫn đủ hoàn chỉnh để Calum thấy thành công. Dù kết quả tệ hại cỡ nào (dám lắm), nó đã viết một bài hát cơ mà. Hẳn một bài trọn vẹn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Tiếng Việt] Go Out On A High Note by paperstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Out On A High Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465520) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.

  
Calum chưa sáng tác nhạc bao giờ hết.  
  
Cũng chẳng mảy may tơ tưởng tới chuyện đó. Nó không xem đó là một lựa chọn, hay một khoản trong danh sách những điều khả thi trên đời. Có nhiều điều nó đã không làm lắm chứ. Đi bộ trên cung trăng này. Cả cưỡi voi nữa. Thiếu mấy thứ này chả thấy buồn phiền gì cho cam. Khả năng cao là nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ xách mông đi làm ba cái thứ đó, cũng không hề bận tâm hay kỳ vọng gì ở chúng. Nó đâu ngờ có ngày mình lại cặm cụi viết một bài hát. Chuyện là, đáng nhẽ nó phải trở thành cầu thủ đá banh kia. Âm nhạc vẫn luôn là lựa chọn của Mali do đó giờ chị cực giỏi mấy chuyện như vầy. Calum hát được, đương nhiên, nhưng rành rành giọng nó chẳng thấm vào đâu. Nó đâu có sinh ra để làm nhạc sĩ. Lẽ ra nó phải trở thành thế hệ tiếp nối đàn anh Tim Cahill, chứ không phải ai đó như … John Farnham.  
  
Tuy nhiên chuyện lại rẽ một mạch theo hướng thế này đây. Tình hình là Michael đã thôi ghét thằng nhóc Hemmings rồi. Suốt một năm trời, cuộc sống Calum đều đều cuốn quanh hai điều chuẩn không cần chỉnh. Thứ nhất, bà chị Mali sẽ luôn hát hò trong phòng bằng chất giọng to tướng nhức tai kèm một tần suất dai dẳng đủ chọc điên, dù cho Calum cật lực van nài. Hai là, tên bạn thân cực thân của nó sẽ ghét một thằng nhóc khẳng khiu tóc vàng hoe tên Luke hơn cả chó ghét mèo mà không chịu xì ra lý do. Cảm giác phải nói là khá dễ chịu, thật đấy. Biết rằng có những điều nó luôn có thể tin cậy. Mặt trời nhô lên vào buổi sáng này, lặn xuống lúc chiều tà này, và Michael ghét Luke Hemmings. Calum cũng không ưa nó, nhưng chủ yếu do ăn theo hơn là tự phát. Thằng nhỏ trông hơi ngố và kì cục vì nó siêu ít nói, nhưng nó chưa từng làm chuyện gì đụng chạm đến Calum. Calum chỉ ghét nó vì Michael tiên phong, theo như luật bằng hữu. Nếu chuyện ngược lại hẳn Michael cũng làm y vậy thôi.  
  
Thế rồi chẳng biết từ đâu ra, khoảng một _năm_ sau, đùng một phát cuộc đời chơi trò đánh đu lộn mèo, và Michael kể lể về Luke không thôi. Cảm giác cứ như bị nhét vô Ngày Lật Ngược, một trò ngớ ngẩn tụi con nít từng chơi, nhưng giờ không còn game over nữa. Michael nói búa xua về Luke, rằng thằng nhỏ tài năng, tuy không giỏi guitar bằng Michael nhưng về khoản hát hò thì ăn đứt; rằng Luke vui tính, hơi e dè chút nhưng chơi thân rồi mới thấy nó rất cool; rằng nó có một con chó tuyệt cú mèo và hai ông anh trai và một bà mẹ rất dễ chịu những lần Michael ở lại qua đêm, và rằng tụi nó sẽ thành lập một ban nhạc. Một _ban nhạc_ kia đấy. Chúng sẽ trở thành một All Time Low thì tương lai, ấy là ý định của Michael. Chưa bao giờ Calum cắt nghĩa được sự cuồng tín của thằng này với nhóm mấy ông đó. Good Charlotte thì ngầu hơn nhiều chứ.  
  
“Được thôi,” Calum nói vì nó không muốn làm tổn thương Michael bằng cách chỉ ra là ý tưởng đó hơi đần. Ai mà chẳng khao khát lập ban nhạc, và ở cái xứ Australia này thì có bao nhiêu người đã thực sự thành công khi vươn ra thế giới nào? Gần như không ai cả. Ít quá nên chẳng bõ công liệt kê nữa.  
  
“Mày muốn tham gia cũng được ấy,” Michael nói với nó, đeo một cái nhìn hài hước trên mặt khiến Calum cho rằng vừa rồi nó mời không được chân thành cho lắm. Michael hẳn là chỉ thấy có lỗi mà thôi, vì hai đứa đã là bạn thân của thân hàng năm trời và giờ thì Michael đang thay thế nó. Và mặc dù thằng này là một đứa có xu thế xa lánh xã hội nhưng nó cũng đủ tỉnh táo để biết rằng đá đít bạn bè thì không được hay cho lắm.  
  
“Được thôi,” Calum lập lại, chẳng nghiêm túc mấy. Nó không nghiêm túc, và hai đứa kia cũng thế thôi.  
  
Calum quay lại bầu bạn với banh bóng, và cố gắng cật lực để không xì ra cơn ghen tuông lồng lộn với thằng nhóc đầu vàng đã chiếm mất bạn thân của nó. Nó cảm giác được sự ganh tỵ, nhưng không đời nào nó chịu để Michael thấy. Hay là Luke. Gay đấy, Luke mà biết được thì chuyện còn be bét hơn.  
  
Từ đó tụi nó trở thành bạn bè, kiểu kiểu vậy. Luke khá dễ chịu. Trầm lặng y như lời Michael nhưng thân thiện. Song Calum chỉ ưa thể thao, còn Michael và Luke kết dính với âm nhạc, nên nhiều khi chúng cũng không hòa hợp lắm. Rồi Michael và Luke bắt đầu cover nhạc và đăng lên Youtube, chỉ hai đứa cùng cây guitar mộc mạc. Cũng có người xem đấy. Calum có xem và phải thừa nhận là tụi nó khá ổn. Kết hợp lộn xộn, hàng tá lỗi và bật lên cười ngại ngùng khi mắc lỗi, nhưng vẫn tốt. Michael, xứng đáng với khoảng thời gian nó bỏ ra tập một mình trong phòng, vẫn luôn là tay guitar cừ nhất Calum biết. Và giọng của Luke hay đúng như những gì Michael mô tả. Thô và thoáng run rẩy. Không được cừ như Mali vì thiếu bài bản. Nhưng Luke có tài, giờ thì chưa đủ gây kinh ngạc nhưng có tiềm năng, một ngày nào đó.  
  
Vài tháng sau, hai đứa nó tiếp cận Calum lần nữa, rủ nó gia nhập. Lần này nghe thật thà hơn.  
  
“Tụi tao không giỡn chơi.” Michael nói, trông nghiêm túc chưa từng thấy. “Tụi tao thực sự có khả năng.”  
  
“Tao biết. Tao coi mấy cái video rồi. Hai đứa mày giỏi đấy.”  
  
Luke đỏ cả mặt, thoáng liếc Michael. Calum nhận ra ngay tắp lự là thằng này rất dễ ngượng. Nó cũng hay nhìn Michael nữa, theo một cách nhút nhát và rụt rè, như thể nó đang đợi hiệu lệnh của Michael rồi mới bắt đầu mở miệng nói. Y như nó cần sự đồng tình của Michael chỉ để tồn tại vậy. Thống thiết kiểu tình yêu của một con cún với chủ. Calum muốn đảo mắt ngán ngẩm, nhưng đồng thời cũng dấy lên thôi thúc cuộn chặt Luke trong tấm ni lông có túi khí bảo vệ vì điệu bộ thằng này gây ấn tượng rằng chỉ cần một thằng điên nào đó gọi nó bằng một cái tên xấu xí ngay hành lang trường là nó sẽ đổ sụm xuống vỡ vụn tèm lem như thủy tinh. Luke là kiểu người ai ai cũng muốn bảo bọc. Có lẽ đó là lý do khiến Michael bị thu hút ngay từ những ngày đầu. Có lẽ Luke cần Michael theo cách khác với Calum.  
  
“Cảm ơn,” Luke nói giọng nhỏ nhẹ.  
  
“Ổn rồi, cơ mà,” Michael tiếp lời, đôi mắt tròn của nó trợn lên như chuẩn bị nói một điều quan trọng. “Mày phải tham gia luôn đấy.”  
  
“Tại sao?”  
  
“Bởi tụi tao muốn một ban nhạc, Cal à. Một cái thật sự ấy. Không thể chỉ có hai mống được.”  
  
“Tao không rành nhạc nhẽo,” Calum chỉ ra. Cũng không hẳn vậy. Nó có một cái guitar mộc cũ mèm nhưng chơi không hay lắm. Mục đích chỉ để đốt thời giờ cho vui, hoặc đem xài trong giờ nhạc. Mà có thể lý do ba mẹ mua cây guitar này cho nó từ một tiệm nhạc cụ second-hand là để giữ thằng con trai an toàn khỏi vòng nghiện ngập cũng nên.  
  
“Mày nên làm tay chơi bass,” Michael đề nghị. “Bass có bốn dây thôi, dễ học hơn.”  
  
“Mày không nghĩ tao đủ giỏi để học đàn sáu dây à?” Calum vặc lại, cảm thấy lòng tự trọng bị sứt mẻ. Bộ Michael với Luke học được còn nó thì không à? Mơ đi. Nó là một ngôi sao bóng đá đấy. Còn Michael ấy hả: ngoại trừ ba tháng vừa rồi thì tất cả những gì nó từng làm là ngồi lỳ trong phòng chơi Xbox và rinh về một mớ điểm kém.  
  
“Đương nhiên là mày _có thể_ rồi, tụi tao chỉ không cần thêm một tay guitar nào nữa. Tụi tao cần người chơi bass cơ.” Michael trao đổi một ánh nhìn hiểu biết với Luke, như thể hai đứa đã lường trước là Calum sẽ phản đối. Như thể đã bàn bạc trước ấy. Calum nhăn mày, không thích cảm giác bị ra rìa.  
  
“Muốn thành một ban nhạc _chính cống_ thì tụi bây cũng cần một tay trống đấy,” Calum nói, pha thêm một tí châm chọc vì đáng lắm chứ, ai biểu Michael bỏ nó chi.  
  
“Tụi tao sẽ kiếm sau. Mày nói năng bớt ngớ ngẩn được không?” Nghe vậy Michael đập tay nó bẹp dúm trên bàn.  
  
“Nghe đây, mày phải biết lý do tao chưa từng chơi nhạc với mày vì lúc nào mày cũng dính lấy trái banh, nhớ ra chưa? Hồi tao mở lời mày nhìn tao như nhìn một đứa dở hơi ấy, nên tao không nhắc lại chuyện đó nữa, cho tới bây giờ. Tin hay không thì tùy, nhưng tụi tao không phải tỏ ra tử tế hay gì đâu. Tụi tao thực tình muốn mày gia nhập đấy.”  
  
Calum nheo nheo mắt lùng vẻ đáng nghi trong biểu cảm của Michael. Qua bao năm thì nó đã trở nên thành thục việc dò ra sự giả dối trong đôi mắt xanh của thằng bạn, và giờ thì nó chưa phát hiện gì cả. “Nói thiệt đó hả?”  
  
“Thật đấy,” Luke lên tiếng. “Sẽ tuyệt lắm.”  
  
Thực là trong lòng Calum cũng thấy thế, nên nó chỉ khiến hai đứa kia chờ đợi khổ sở trong một hai hay ngày gì đó, một cách trừng chị hai thằng tội không chịu hỏi sớm hơn, trước khi nhận lời. Michael đã nghĩ ra một cái tên cho ban nhạc – nó bảo vậy, nhưng khi kể cho Calum nó cười cái nụ cười kín đáo chết dẫm với Luke, nên Calum nghi rằng thực chất hai đứa nó ngồi nghĩ cùng nhau mà chẳng qua không muốn nói ra thôi. Calum vẫn chưa hết ganh tỵ với sự gắn bó của hai thằng bạn mà nó thấy khó xen vào – với cả cái tên nghe cũng đần nữa, _five seconds of summer_ \- năm tích tắc mùa hạ, nhưng Michael lì lợm thấy ớn và một khi nó đã quyết định thì không cách gì suy chuyển được. Calum tự hỏi có khi nào Luke cũng thấy cái tên ngốc muốn chết mà không nói ra vì nó chẳng phản lại ý Michael bao giờ. Đúng hơn là cả Calum lẫn Michael. Calum thiệt không biết mình đã vướng vào cái mớ gì nữa.  
  
Và giờ thì nó đang viết nhạc đây. Hay ít nhất cũng gọi là đang cố gắng. Mấy bài thể pop punk thường chất chứa ba cái thứ lo âu sầu muộn, nhưng đời Calum thì nhạt lắm. Ba má nó yêu nhau, nó không nghiện ngập, cũng chưa thất tình bao giờ, nên không chắc là có nhiều sự lựa chọn lắm về nội dung. Có điều là nó muốn rời Sydney. Nghe ổn đấy. Nhiều bài thể punk nói về việc muốn rời quê nhà và Calum đồng cảm với chúng. Đáng lý ra nó chỉ có ý định này nhờ môn bóng đá. Nó đã định sẵn con đường trở thành một ngôi sao lớn và đi khám phá thế giới. Thay vì vậy, trở thành một ngôi sao nhạc rock sẽ cũng sẽ khơi mào những ý tưởng.  
  
Bài hát mất gần hai tuần để hoàn thành. Viết lách chật vật hơn Calum nghĩ. Mỗi một dòng nhạc viết ra khiến nó ngâm đi ngâm lại để đánh giá suốt ngày hôm đó. Tác phẩm còn chưa được trau chuốt và một số dòng thì vụng về, nhưng vẫn đủ hoàn chỉnh để Calum thấy thành công. Dù kết quả tệ hại cỡ nào (dám lắm), nó đã viết một bài hát cơ mà. Hẳn một bài trọn vẹn. Nhờ điều này nó mới bắt đầu ý thức chỗ đứng của mình trong ban nhạc. Một tập hợp thiếu mảnh ghép vẫn gây cho Calum chút ít cảm giác như người thừa. Nó không có mặt từ đầu. Như thể tất cả thuộc sở hữu của Luke và Michael, rồi Calum từ đâu gia nhập như một quyết định muộn màng. Luke với Michael cũng nhỉnh hơn nó về tài guitar, dù nó đang tiến bộ. Chưa kể hai đứa nó suốt ngày bám dính nhau, lén trao đổi ánh nhìn và nói những điều Calum chẳng hiểu mà cũng không thèm giải thích. Nhưng khỏi lo, giờ thì nó đã có thành quả rồi. Nó có bài hát của riêng mình. Cả Luke lẫn Michael chưa từng viết bài nào.  
  
Nó ngâm bài hát thêm một tuần nữa, và giữ bí mật với tụi kia về việc sáng tác. Chúng thu thêm một bản cover - bài gì đấy lạ hoắc của All Time Low, lần nữa chứng tỏ Michael bị bệnh cuồng mấy cha này. Có khả năng là thằng này phải lòng ông Jack Barakat, hoặc là Luke, chẳng rõ nữa. Nhưng cuối cùng tụi nó không quăng bài hát lên mạng vì kết quả không như ý. Calum không muốn là người nói ra điều này nên nó mừng vì Luke đã lên tiếng.  
  
Cuối cùng nó đem chuyện kể với Mali. Chị tròn xoe con mắt và đòi được nghe ngay lập tức. Nó gật đầu. Họ cùng ngồi trên giường chị, Calum gảy giai điệu trên cái đàn guitar cũ vì vẫn chưa kiếm được cây bass. Nó không dám nhìn vào chị khi hát vì sợ quên lời. Ngón tay nó trượt trên dây đàn, nơm nớp, nhưng rồi cũng xong xuôi. Sau đó là một khoảng lặng dài, Calum nhấn nhá bên trong miệng và chuẩn bị tinh thần nghe chị chê thật nhẹ nhàng. Đáng ra nó nên biết từ đầu là sẽ chẳng tốt đẹp gì.  
  
Âm nhạc vẫn luôn là sở trường của riêng Mali.  
  
“Chu cha… trời đất ơi,” chị thở gấp.  
  
Calum nhíu mày nhìn chị, trán nhăn lại ngượng ngùng. “Tệ cỡ đó luôn á? Có khi bài sau em sẽ khá hơn.”  
  
“Cái thằng Calum này!” chị la lên và thụi vào vai nó một cú mạnh bạo. “Chú giỡn hả? Bài này hay mà!”  
  
Calum chớp chớp mắt. “Gì, nghiêm túc?”  
  
“Thật trăm phần trăm.” Chị mỉm cười với nó, cái cười ngoác tới mang tai khiến đuôi mắt nhăn lại y hệt nó. Cả hai đều giống mẹ như tạc.  
  
“Cal à, nghe đã cực. Mấy đứa bây muốn thu âm bài này cũng được ấy. _Nhất định_ là nên thu. Lời hay quá, sao chú chưa từng kể chị nghe là biết viết nhạc?  
  
“Em có biết đâu.” Calum nói thực tình. “Em còn chưa thử viết lách bao giờ.”  
  
“Thế định chơi cho hai đứa kia nghe thử chứ?”  
  
“Chắc có. Mà chị phải hứa là bài này không dở đã.”  
  
“Hứa chắc nịch luôn. Đối lập của dở thì đó. Nó tuyệt lắm.”  
  
Calum mím môi ngăn một cái cười rộng ngoác.  
  
Ngay hôm sau nó đem kể với Luke và Michael. Lúc ấy tụi nó đang tụ trong thư viện, lợi dụng dịp trống tiết để phè phỡn. Đúng ra thì chỉ Luke và Calum là có tiết trống. Michael vướng tiết Sinh. Thằng này ghét đi học cực kỳ và ưa nghĩ rằng trốn tiết khiến nó ngầu lòi. Mơ đi. Nhà nhà đều bỏ tiết đấy thôi. Kể cả Luke, mà Luke đã là đứa ngoan ngoãn tuân thủ nội quy nhất Calum từng biết rồi đấy.  
  
“Mày làm cái gì cơ?” Michael la ầm lên, dộng tay lên bàn một phát khiến chúng nó lãnh một cái lườm cháy mặt từ bà cô thủ thư già cỗi.  
  
“Nhỏ miệng thôi!” Calum rít lên.  
  
Michael chỉ nhướn mày và làm vẻ mặt ngớ ngẩn như muốn thúc bách Calum bớt lắm chuyện và kể về bài hát luôn đi.  
  
“Tên là _Gotta Get Out_. Về nội dung thì … tao cũng chả biết.” Calum thở dài, ngọ nguậy trên ghế. Nó nghịch một sợi chỉ ở cổ tay áo. “Kiểu như, về việc có những giấc mơ quá lớn lao so với chốn này.”  
  
Lúc nó đánh liều nhìn lên, Luke và Michael đang trao đổi với nhau bằng ánh mắt. Lần này tụi nó có vẻ hào hứng nên Calum không thấy khó chịu.  
  
“Nghe đỉnh vãi!” Michael reo lên, vẫn bằng cái giọng to tướng. Một con bé nào đó ở bàn khác lên tiếng làu bàu với đám bạn về _cái thằng Clifford chết tiệt và đám tùy tùng nhà nó_. Calum muốn quẳng một cuốn sách vào mặt con nhỏ. Nó chẳng phải tùy tùng của ai sất. “Nghe cứ như những gì Alex sẽ viết.”  
  
“Giờ mày chuyển sang gọi Alex Gaskarth bằng tên thân mật rồi cơ à?” Calum đảo mắt. “Làm như mày với ổng là anh em vậy.”  
  
Michael lơ nó toàn tập. “Mày có mang guitar chứ?”  
  
“Bây giờ hả?” Calum cau mày. “Không, mà làm sao?”  
  
“Kệ đi, xài cái của tao cũng được. Ở nhà tao ý. Đi nào, giờ nhà vắng teo à.”  
  
“Tụi mình đi luôn hả?” Luke hỏi, mãi giờ nó mới lên tiếng.  
  
“Thì phải nghe thử nhạc chớ!” Michael hò la, rồi bật dậy khỏi ghế và lao ra khỏi thư viện mà không thèm nhìn đằng sau coi Luke và Calum có đi theo không. Nó vốn đinh ninh hai thằng sẽ theo sau, lúc nào chả vậy.  
  
Chơi nhạc cho Michael và Luke căng thẳng hơn hẳn lần chơi thử cho Mali. Nhận xét của chị có ý nghĩa tinh thần với nó nhiều lắm, nhưng ý kiến hai đứa bạn lại ảnh hưởng sâu đậm tới ban nhạc chúng. Nếu hai đứa nó thích, cả đám có thể chơi bài này cùng nhau. Một ngày nào đó có thể đem đi thu âm không biết chừng. Còn ngược lại, dám từ nay tụi nó cấm Calum viết nhạc luôn lắm. Michael bắt nó ngồi ghế trong khi hai thằng ngồi đối diện trên đi văng và ngó nó chằm chằm như thú rình mồi. Giọng nó run run, vốn cũng chẳng hay lắm, nhưng nó cố lết tới hết bài. Lần này nó thôi tránh ánh nhìn như với Mali, mà quan sát tụi bạn. Nó ngây ngất nhìn gương mặt hai đứa kia sáng lên. Nụ cười ngoại cỡ trên mặt Luke khiến ánh xanh trong mắt nó trông biêng biếc như màu đại dương ngày nắng ấm. Có một lúc Calum quên lời, do mải ngắm hai thằng bạn dòm nhau với cặp mắt không tưởng và miệng hơi há ra, lại trao đổi những điều không lời, nhưng lần này Calum hiểu chúng nó muốn nói gì. Chắc một trăm phần trăm.  
  
Thế ra, âm nhạc cũng có thể trở thành sở trường của riêng nó đấy thôi.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Tim Cahill: Tiền đạo tuyển bóng đá quốc gia Úc  
> \- John Farnham: ca sĩ - nhạc sĩ mang 2 dòng máu Anh - Úc
> 
> Tựa đề "Go Out On A High Note" lấy từ bài hát "Gotta Get Out", viết bởi thành viên Calum Hood năm 2012 vào những ngày 5SOS mới thành lập, có thể dịch nôm na là hoàn thành việc gì đó với kết quả đáng hài lòng.


End file.
